Together
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She knew she may have over reacted but ultimately she wasn't going to apologise for needing a little reassurance and she was sure of one thing most of all. Whether it was making beds or planning their future they'd always get it right in the end provided they did it together.


**Together**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** She knew she may have over reacted but ultimately she wasn't going to apologise for needing a little reassurance and she was sure of one thing most of all. Whether it was making beds or planning their future they'd always get it right in the end provided they did it together.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Gee's quote challenge to write a fic that included the line "Beds don't make themselves Gerry and don't woman me." Enjoy and reviews would as always be lovely!

"Sandra I brought home some of that pesto you like from the farmers market by Paula's house." Gerry called as he closed the front door and inhaling deeply feeling his heart sink as he realised what was happening. The familiar smell of bleach and Mr Sheen in the air and the sound of radio 4 in the background told him one thing and one thing only. Sandra was cleaning. That some might say was hardly a reason for despair but he know that she only started deep cleaning the house when she was properly pissed off and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was that had irritated her so much this time.

"I thought you were coming home straight after you took GJ to football." Sandra called dropping the rough sponge she'd been using to clean the skirting boards in the living room into the bucket in front of her and getting up from where she'd been on her hands and knees.

"I was but then Paula told me the food market was on today and I thought I'd nip round and get something nice for dinner."

"I swear you care more about your bloody ingredients than you do about me. It's Saturday and I might have been waiting for you because I wanted to do something nice. Actually I was waiting for you but since you're now two hours later than you said you were going to be it's too late now." Sandra snapped hearing the washer-drier finish and pulling off her rubber gloves before heading into the utility room to take the bedding she'd loaded into it a couple of hours before out. She had planned to spend the afternoon going to the exact food market he'd just gone to alone. She'd heard it was back in town for the weekend and knowing how much he loved the fresh eclectic range of ingredients she'd decided it would make the perfect joint Saturday afternoon outing. To begin with she hadn't even minded that he was a little late but when she'd called Paula's house and been informed that he'd gone alone she'd decided to take her fury out on the house.

"Sandra you know that's not try I just thought it would be nice to have something you really love for dinner. I'm sorry if I ruined your plans for the day what did you want to do maybe we can still do it? Maybe we can still do it." Gerry sighed dropping the two paper carrier bags on the kitchen counter and following her into the utility room. Whatever she had planned she'd clearly been looking forward to it and he mentally kicked himself for not at least calling to check with her before going to the market. He'd genuinely only intended to nip in and grab some pesto and fresh pasta but he'd got carried away and before he knew it almost two hours had passed.

"We can't the day's ruined now so just make yourself useful and take this upstairs and make the beds up. I've washed ours and the spare room so here go get them on before they end up a mass of wrinkles." Sandra snapped the way he'd so obviously enjoyed his shopping trip only adding to her disappointment as she threw the clean bedding into the basket and thrust it at him. "I'm going back to the sitting room I'm only half way round the skirting board just make the beds and leave me alone."

"My god woman I'm not interested in making bloody beds I'm trying to make it up to you and you won't even tell me what you had planned I mean the beds will still be there later as will the skirting boards and the rest of the bloody house." Gerry replied his irritation growing as quickly as hers was.

"I don't want to tell you and you can't make it up to me the day is ruined so just do what I've asked **beds don't make themselves Gerry and don't woman me** I'm trying to get the house cleaned if you'd wanted to do something more exciting without Saturday you should have come home on time." Sandra replied trying to shake him off as he dropped the basket on the floor and gently grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry sweetheart come one don't be cross with me let me make it up to you." He said quietly pulled her into her arms as she refused to look at him and he knew he was very far from forgiving him and until she was prepared to tell him what she'd planed that was special enough to warrant such a strong reaction he didn't see how he had any chance of getting through to her. "Tell me, please Sandra."

"I planned to go to the food market, I wanted us both to go, to spend the day there and maybe have lunch at one of the little gourmet street food stalls but you ruined it. Is it too much to ask if you're going to do something like go off for a couple of hours you call and let me know? If you'd called I could have told you to come home and pick me up and we'd both have been able to enjoy it together. Sometimes it feels like you just ignore the fact we're supposed to be a couple now." Sandra replied pulling out of his arms and heading back to the sitting room as she felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes and refused to dry in front of him.

"Shit." Gerry muttered leaning back against the counter in the utility room for a second trying to gather his thoughts before following her again cringing as he heard her sniff quietly from her position back on the floor by the skirting board. "Sandra don't cry I'm sorry it's just a market there'll be more we can go to."

"That's not the point! You just don't get it do you the market is just the latest example of what is the real problem. You say you love me and you want us to be together but you still act like you're single most of the time! It didn't occur to you for a second this morning to call me and let me know that you were going to be a hell of a lot later than you'd said you'd be. It didn't cross your mind to see if maybe I'd want to go with you. You wanted to go so you went just like there as no one waiting for you at home." Sandra explained getting up and angrily wiping away tears she'd been trying hard to keep at bay. She hated the fact that she sounded so needy but the previous few weeks she'd started to feel like he was pulling away from her and she felt like she was losing him. She felt like now that the initial excitement of their relationship was over he didn't want it anymore and he didn't want her.

"Ssh oh god Sandra I'm sorry, it wasn't that I didn't think about letting you know I was only going to be a few minutes but I got carried away. That doesn't mean I didn't want you to be there or wasn't thinking about you. I was buying things to make you something amazing for dinner so that we could spend the evening together. I know it's been hard the last few weeks and we've not got enough time together but I love you, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Not only do I think of myself as part of a couple but I feel like you complete me if I wasn't with you I would be missing the biggest part of me. Please forgive me I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you I thought you knew how much I love you." Gerry replied pulling her back into his arms and wiping away her tears as he did. He couldn't believe something so trivial had caused so many doubts in her mind. The previous couple of weeks had been manic with so many calls on his time from his exes and his girls that he knew they hadn't seen enough of each other but he'd never guessed that she was taking it so personally or assuming it was because he didn't want her anymore.

"I've been so scared this was all going to end I was sure you'd got bored with me not that we've been together a while and you were going to leave me and I didn't know how I'd survive that."

"I'm not going anywhere I'm never going anywhere now can we put this all behind us and enjoy the rest of the day? You put the rubber gloves away, I'll make the beds up then we can go back to the market and have that lunch you were talking about. Then tonight I'll cook and we can mess up the neatly made bed." Gerry said quietly kissing her gently as he did feeling the last of the tension ooze out of her body as he did.

"I think we should make the beds together." Sandra smiled feeling the shadow that seemed to have been hanging over her for weeks disappear as he smiled broadly.

"You realise if you come up with me to help make the beds I might not be able to promise we'll get it done. I mean with the bed right there and you close I might not be able to think about anything other than what I want to be doing to you."

"Why do you think I want to help?" Sandra replied with a playful wink guiding him back to the utility room and grabbing the basket before heading for the stairs. She knew she may have over reacted but ultimately she wasn't going to apologise for needing a little reassurance and she was sure of one thing most of all. Whether it was making beds or planning their future they'd always get it right in the end provided they did it together.


End file.
